mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonia
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Sonia was born on Summer of Day 15 in Portia. She works at Django's restaurant, The Round Table, on Main Street, where she is a waitress. She runs the Food Store outside of the restaurant, selling different types of beverages. She is an outgoing woman who loves to gossip with her friends and promote the products sold by her employer. One of Sonia's dreams is to marry a rich gentleman who will take her to travel the world. Physical appearance Related characters 's closest connections in Portia are her Friends, Emily, Antoine, and Django. She works with Django at his restaurant, The Round Table, and she can often be found gossiping and having lunch in the restaurant with Emily and Antoine. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Emily| | Antoine| | Django|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Sonia will propose to the player herself if the player is in romantic relationship with her and has completed her Glittering Sonia mission. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires Sonia will wear the Small Satchel or the Yellow Sapphire Necklace if she receives it when desired. |Buddy= |Friend= }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Bowl of Rice and Tea |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Beauty is Hard Work :Make Sonia a Blender. :; Glittering Sonia ::Make Sonia a Crystal Necklace. ; Perfect Appearance :Albert has something to say to you. ; Taste Survey :It seems like McDonald has got some troubles, go and ask if you could help. Gallery sonia current.jpg ru:Соня Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes